Go Google It!
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya, Jin pun kini tengah di mabuk cinta. Ia menyukai adik Kazune yang tsundere. Apakah Jin akan menyerah dengan sikap tsundere Kazusa?/Apa kau menyukaiku?/Go Google it, stupid!


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum semua, vea datang dengan FanFic OneShoot kali ini, hehe.. Entah kenapa, saat mendengarkan lagu _Gugurekasu (Luka feat Gakupo), _vea jadi kebayang Jin yang mengejar-ngejar Kazusa yang _tsundere_, akhirnya, disalurkanlah khayalan itu ke dalam oneshoot ini, semoga kalian suka ya :)

Mungkin ke depannya bila vea telat _update_, vea benar-benar minta maaf karena mulai besok, vea harus kembali sekolah, dan tugas akan semakin bertambah, belum ada sebuah masalah di organisasi yang mengancam keberadaannya DX

_Gomen _banget, tapi vea usahain buat secepatnya _update_ ko :)

* * *

><p><strong>Go Google It!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu Gugurekasu yang dinyanyikan Luka dan Gakupo<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Lagu 'Gugurekasu' © Aatami-P**

**FanFic 'Go Google It' © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jin Kuga. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan bintang idola yang baru saja terkenal seantoro Jepang itu? Hampir semua orang mengenalnya, ah, tidak, hampir semua orang mengidolakannya. Selain dia memang terlihat sangat berkarisma, dia pun memiliki potensi di bidangnya―dunia keartisan.

Seperti artis yang lainnya, pemuda berambut hitam ini pun mempunyai _fans clubnya _tersendiri. Nama dari _fans club_nya adalah Jin's. Sejujurnya, Jin sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi awal mula pendiri _fans club _itu. Tapi, Jin tak pernah ambil pusing. Ia cukup senang mempunyai banyak penggemar. Walaupun mereka sedikit mengganggu dengan setiap teriakan histerisnya, Jin sangat senang menerima banyak hadiah dari mereka. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya lebih berhemat―begitu menurutnya.

Namun, Jin pun sama dengan remaja lainnya. Saat ini, pikirannya sedang dimabuk kepayang oleh seorang gadis―teman sekelasnya di sekolah. Hatinya berdegup kencang menatap gadis itu. Hanya saja, gadis itu terlihat sedikit _galak_ atau mungkin _tsundere_? Meski begitu, hal itu sama sekali tidak menambah minus di mata seorang Jin Kuga.

Ya, Jin tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang kelihatannya tidak menyukainya. Jin sejujurnya sangat bingung memikirkan perasaannya ini. Status? Itu bukan masalah. Jin bukanlah orang yang pilih-pilih dan melihat seseorang dari kekayaan ataupun pekerjaannya―walau gadis itu pun sebenarnya berasal dari sebuah keluarga kaya.

Terlebih lagi, yang sangat ditakutkannya adalah sang kakak dari gadis tersebut. Dulu, Jin pernah naksir pada pacar sang kakak dan mereka menjadi _rival_. Walau mereka berdua berteman, tak jarang Jin bertengkar dengan kakak gadis itu. Tentu saja mengingat hal ini Jin pesimis bisa mendapatkan gadis pujaannya.

Tapi―

―Bukan Jin namanya kalau langsung menyerah begitu saja. Ia berusaha untuk mendekati perempuan tersebut―perlahan namun pasti. Keuntungan baginya karena tahun ini ia sekelas dengannya. Akhirnya, dengan membulatkan tekad, ia pun lantas menemui gadis itu di perpustakaan―tempat favoritnya.

"A―_Ano_, Kazusa-san," sapa Jin. Ups! Dia langsung menutup mulutnya karena kelepasan memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya. "Ma―maksudku, Kujo-san," sahutnya cepat sebelum gadis itu memberikan tatapan _deathglare_ padanya.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya Kazusa dingin. Sikapnya itu tak jauh beda dengan kakaknya.

"Ah, tadi di lembar tugas no. 8 ada pertanyaan mengenai _acatalasemia_, umh, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang itu dan di buku paket tidak ada. _Sensei _pun rasanya belum menjelaskannya," ujar Jin bingung. Sambil menyelam, minum air. Begitulah pepatah yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. Sambil bertanya yang tidak mengerti, sekalian pendekatan dengan gadis idaman.

"Jin Kuga! _Globalisasi_ sudah terjadi, kita hidup di dunia _modern_, teknologi sudah canggih, kau tahu?" sahut Kazusa dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi dan―err―keras. Untunglah perpustakaan sedang sepi saat itu, jadi tak ada yang memarahi mereka.

"Umh, maksudmu apa?" tanya Jin dengan wajah polosnya.

"_Go Google it, stupid!"_ sahut Kazusa ketus. Gadis itu kemudian membawa buku-buku yang tadi ia taruh di meja―meninggalkan Jin dengan dingin. Sementara itu, Jin hanya terdiam membatu, tak menyangka rencananya gagal total.

_Catatan : Jangan pernah menanyakan soal pelajaran pada Kazusa!_

.

.

Kejadian yang cukup memalukkan di perpustakaan itu―meskipun tak ada seorang yang tahu, tetap saja Jin merasa harga dirinya sudah hilang karena perkataan gadis itu―tidak membuat Jin patah semangat. Ia kembali memikirkan rencana menarik perhatian Kazusa selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan dibukanya sebuah kedai es krim baru di daerah sekitar _Seika Gakuen_. Hanya harus melewati 3 _stasiun_ dari _stasiun _kereta yang berada di dekat sekolahnya, _Seiei Gakuen_. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Kazusa ke sana dengan berpura-pura tak tahu tempatnya.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, dengan secepat kilat pemuda itu menghampiri meja gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Dengan senyum ramahnya, ia kembali menyapa Kazusa di hari itu.

"A―_Ano_, Kujo-san,"

"_Na―ni?" _ eja gadis bermata seindah biru safir itu―menandakan ia kurang suka diganggu.

"Kalau tidak salah, hari ini pembukaan kedai es krim _Ice Cafe_, aku ingin ke sana tapi, aku tidak tahu tempatnya. Kau mau menemaniku? Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai gantinya," seru Jin dengan nada terlihat gembira. Kazusa menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jin Kuga! Apa menurutmu aku ini peta pribadimu? Ponsel yang kau punya juga sudah canggih kau tahu!" bentaknya. Untunglah siswa lain telah keluar kelas sehingga tak ada yang mendengar mereka berdua.

"Umh, maksudnya?"

"_Go Google it, stupid!" _ bentak Kazusa lagi―dengan lebih keras. Ia kemudian menenteng tas hitamnya dan bergerak dengan cepat keluar kelas―meninggalkan Jin yang kembali membatu dengan dingin.

_Catatan : Jangan menanyakan arah pada Kazusa!_

.

.

Jin terlihat senang begitu tahu bahwa ia satu kelompok dengan Kazusa. Mereka berdua diharuskan untuk membuat sebuah laporan kegiatan mengenai praktikum biologi yang baru saja mereka lakukan dua hari yang lalu. Tentu saja Jin tak melewatkan kesempatan ini!

"Kazusa-san!" panggil Jin ketika mereka baru saja meninggalkan kelas biologidan hendak menuju kelas _aljabar_. Jin memang sebelumnya sudah berkata pada Kazusa bahwa ia kurang enak memanggilnya Kujo-san, mengingat ada dua orang Kujo di sana. Akhirnya Kazusa pun menyetujui dipanggil seperti itu oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya, termasuk Jin.

"Ada apa? Kita harus cepat-cepat menuju kelas _aljabar_! Ada ulangan hari ini dan aku tak ingin telat," cibir Kazusa. Kesal karena merasa perjalanannya menuju kelas _aljabar _dihambat oleh seorang artis.

"Untuk membicarakan tentang tugas biologi, boleh aku minta alamat _e-mail_mu?" tanya Jin. Ia berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Kazusa yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"_Geez_, kau memanggilku hanya untuk itu? Berapa kali harus ku katakan padamu, bahwa zaman ini sudah maju!" sunggutnya. Jin memasang wajah polos,"Maksudnya?"

"_Go Google it, stupid!"_

_Catatan : Jangan menanyakan alamat e-mail pada Kazusa!_

_._

_._

Akhirnya, setelah bertanya ke sana kemari, Jin mendapatkan alamat _e-mail _Kazusa. Dengan penuh semangat, dia pun membuka laptop _apple _hitamnya dan lantas mengirimi Kazusa _e-mail_.

_To : kazusa_bunnygirl_

_From : jin_darkboy_

_Subject : Tugas Biologi_

_Hai, Kazusa! Ini aku, Jin Kuga, artis idola itu! Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugas biologi di rumahmu nanti minggu? Ku rasa kau jauh lebih mempunyai banyak buku referensi di rumahmu, dibandingkan denganku. Hehe, setuju ya?_

_Send this message_

Setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya balasan dari Kazusa pun datang juga. Jin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Dengan tak sabar, ia langsung membuka _e-mail _singkat itu.

_From : kazusa_bunnygirl_

_To : jin_darkboy_

_Subject : re; Tugas Biologi_

_Hn, baiklah. Minggu ini di rumahku, jam 8 tepat. Tak ada telat, tak ada toleransi._

_Reply this message_

E-_mail_ yang benar-benar singkat namun tetap berarti di hati Jin karena bagaimanapun juga ini e-_mail_ pertama dari Kazusa untuknya. Ia pun dengan cepat membalas e-mail tersebut.

_To : kazusa_bunnygirl_

_From : jin_darkboy_

_Subject : re; re; Tugas Biologi_

_Eh, boleh ku minta alamat rumahmu?_

_Send this message_

Kali ini, tak perlu menunggu sampai 5 menit, Kazusa langsung membalas e-_mail_nya. Jin terlihat semakin senang, namun wajahnya harus kembali menahan kecut saat membaca pesan dari Kazusa.

_From : kazusa_bunnygirl_

_To : jin_darkboy_

_Subject : re; re; re; Tugas Biologi_

_Go Google it, stupid!_

_Reply this message_

_Catatan : Jangan menanyakan alamat rumah pada Kazusa!_

_._

_._

Akhirnya, setelah menanyakan pada Michiru, Jin pun mendapatkan alamat rumah Kazusa. Ia kemudian pergi ke rumah Kazusa di waktu minggu. Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Karin dan Kazune. Kelihatannya mereka berdua hendak pergi kencan. Tapi sekarang, Jin tak cemburu lagi pada Kazune. Ia justru merasa senang karena tak kan ada yang mengganggu mereka berdua―Jin dan Kazusa―mengerjakan tugasnya.

Dengan hati yang berdebar, pemuda itu kemudian memencet bel kediaman Kujo. Tak lama kemudian, Kazusa datang, membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk―walau dengan dingin, ah, tidak, sangat dingin.

Setelah mempersilahkan Jin duduk, gadis yang selalu menggunakan hiasan berbentuk kelinci itu kemudian membawakan dua gelas jus jeruk dan sepiring _cookies_. Jin langsung mengambil _cookies _tersebut dan memakannya.

"Enak sekali,"

"Hn, kita mulai mengerjakan tugasnya," Kazusa terlihat membolak-balikkan buku, kemudian mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Sementara Jin hanya memperhatikan seraya terus memakan _cookies_.

"Hei, apa ini kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Jin penasaran.

"Hn, ya," jawab Kazusa singkat. Matanya masih terfokus pada buku dan laptopnya.

"Waw, kau pandai memasak juga ternyata. Boleh ku minta resepnya?"

"_Go Google it, stupid_!"

_Catatan : Jangan menanyakan resep pada Kazusa!_

Jin kemudian menyeruput jus jeruk yang tadi dihidangkan. Sementara itu, Kazusa tidak juga teralihkan pandangannya. Masih serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Jus nya enak, kau membelinya?" tanya Jin lagi.

"Hn, ya," jawab Kazusa singkat dan dingin.

"Kau membelinya di mana? Apa _merknya_?"

"_Go Google it, stupid!"_

_Catatan : Jangan menanyakan minuman pada Kazusa!_

"Kazusa," panggil Jin. Kazusa kelihatan sedikit menggeram karena kesal pekerjaannya terus diganggu.

"Apa hobimu?"

"_Go Google it, stupid!"_

"Makanan kesukaanmu apa?"

"_Go Google it, stupid!"_

"Tipe pria idamanmu seperti apa?"

"_Go Google it, stupid!"_

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Brak! Kazusa menggebrak meja dan menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau terus bertanya hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, kapan tugas kita akan selesai?" serunya. Jin langsung berdiri, menyamakan tingginya di antara mereka―meski jelas Jin lebih tinggi dari gadis itu.

"Wajahmu memerah tuh," goda Jin. Ia kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. Kazusa memundurkan kakinya ke belakang. Punggungnya kini tengah menyandar pada dinding ruangan―suatu keuntungan bagi Jin. Pemuda itu kemudian memegang erat kedua lengan gadis itu, dan menempelkannya ke dinding agar gadis itu tak lari.

"Aku menyukaimu," seru Jin pelan namun lembut.

"A―aku tak peduli!" sahut Kazusa. Namun, kelihatannya mulutnya tak sejalan dengan wajahnya. Gadis itu bersemu kemerahan. Jin hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?" godanya kembali.

"A―aku hanya sedikit demam!" bantah Kazusa.

"Hm? Benarkah? Aku tahu kau bohong, Kazusa~" seru Jin dengan nada yang sangat menggoda. Wajah Kazusa semakin memerah. Jin kemudian menempelkan dadanya ke dada Kazusa. Ia dapat mendengar debaran Kazusa yang begitu kencang―menandakan bahwa dia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Wajah mereka berdua kini begitu dekat―semakin dekat. Kazusa kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara itu, semburat di wajahnya kini kian memerah saja.

"Kenapa kau tak jujur, Kazusa? Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman karena telah membohongiku,"

"Eh―"

_Chu_! Dengan cepat namun lembut, Jin memotong jarak di antara mereka dengan mencium bibir Kazusa. Mata biru safir Kazusa membulat. Ia kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Jin padanya namun, ia menyukainya. Gadis itu kemudian memejamkan matanya sampai Jin akhirnya menghentikan ciuman di antara mereka.

"Wajahmu memerah, kau menyukaiku juga ya?"

"Ung―Umh,"

"Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?"

"Ng―ng―_Go Google it, baka Jin_!"

.

.

**~OWARI~**


End file.
